


Yes, boss (Bryukimov)

by justii15



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crying, Director - Freeform, Fluff, Help, M/M, Mistakes, Punishment, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Sasha's employees made certain mistakes in the power plant, and he is summoned to the director ...
Relationships: Viktor Bryukhanov/Aleksandr Akimov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Yes, boss (Bryukimov)

"Did you wish to see me, comrade Director?" Sasha knocked on the door, peering through the cranny between doors.

Viktor put the cigarette in the ashtray. "Yes, come in."

Sasha slipped inside unobtrusively and stood nervously just a few paces from the door.

"Come and look on something," Viktor showed with his hand, looking at a few papers on his desk.

Sasha took a few steps forward. He stood up against him and looked at the documents.

"Come here to me," Viktor still urged. He wanted to show him everything from his point of view, that he would read everything.

Sasha stepped closer again. He felt much more nervous.

"What does the production drop on June 6 mean?" and pointed to a red row in the table in one of the documents.

Sasha thought. Yes, it was the day when Leonid accidentally choked the reactor, and then they had to go to reduced power to slowly return it to normal.

"I know we made a mistake," he stammered, trying to explain.

"Which of the employees caused it?" Viktor continued.

Sasha didn't want to peach on Leonid. He knew he hadn't done it on purpose.

"Do you have to know specifically?" Sasha said.

Viktor smiled. "If you don't tell me, you, as shift supervisor, will be responsible."

Sasha didn't think long. "Okay, it's my fault. I should have looked over my staff and been more careful," he swallowed nervously.

The director took a step toward him. He stared through his glasses into his scared eyes and didn't get rid of his insidious smile.

"What are you going do to me?" He was horrified when Viktor just stared at him like that.

"Well, it would take some punishment," he announced, grabbing his hand quickly, turning his back to him, and bending him over the table.

He cocked his head to him: "If you make a single voice, you worked here last time. And not only here. And you know that I have friends at the nuclear institute and that they don't employ you anywhere else. And I'm not just talking about work in NPP. Nowhere. And never. Understand?"

Sweat trickled down Sasha's forehead. "Y...yes sir," he tried to answer.

"Very good," Viktor said, ripped his white work shirt on his back with a one twitch.

"I always knew you were so sexy," he stroked his furry back. "I have a little deviation on overgrown men."

Sasha nodded in fear, trying to hide tears in his eyes.

As soon as he felt Viktor's hand heading toward his waist, trying to slowly pull his pants off and hearing Viktor unfastening his belt, he suspected the worst thing would happen. Although he is single, he had never imagined ever to experience anal sex, let alone in this case.

"Why are you doing this?" he tried to say the last possible words of defense.

"Because I can," Viktor laughed, running his finger across his anus.

Sasha's cheeks blushed. He felt absolutely humiliated.

Viktor slipped with his forefinger inside. He played there for a while and enjoyed getting his poor employee embarrassed.

"Please stop," Sasha begged.

Viktor grabbed his chin with his other hand, turned his head, and pressed his forehead to his. "I decide what happens here. If you don't want it to happen again, watch your work," he kissed him deeply and pressed his head on the table again.

He took off his trousers and took a bottle of vaseline from the second drawer of his desk. He rubbed his cock with it and looked back at Sasha.

"I hope you don't mind that I prefer it a little rough and unprepared," he told him.

"What?" Sasha rebelled and turned, but at that moment he felt enormous pressure in his ass.

"Please," he sighed again, and an even greater tears in his eyes appeared.

"For how strong you are, you are amazingly thin," Viktor praised, and with slowly moves trying to get Sasha to accustom on his cock to make the sex rough but still pleasant.

"Although Sasha didn't like it at all, he found himself sighing several times in pain, letting Viktor know he could continue his torment he enjoyed.

"How will you be an obedient employee next time ?!" he asked him with every stronger and stronger thrust, "how much?"

"I will ... I promise!" he writhed with pain on his desk, his nails stuck in from beneath the desk.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes ... please!" Sasha almost cried.

At his request, however, he received only one of Viktor's insidious laughs: "Forget it," and pressed his cock as deep as he could, holding Sasha's shoulder to press him even closer.

"That hurts!" said Sasha. But the more he spoke, the more Viktor showed him that he wasn't going to stop. He had to endure his guilt so he wouldn't repeat it again.

"You are so beautiful… you are so soft… you are so fucking thin. You should spoil things more often," continued blissful words coming from Viktor's mouth, which was beginning to frighten Sasha.

"Answer me!" he shouted at Sasha, pushing him more to the table. "Answer your boss!"

"Yes, sir," Sasha shouted back. Participating in this discussion was extremely unpleasant, but he wanted to have it all over.

"I love it when you're inside me ... keep going ... I deserve it, next time I'll take more care of my employees," he replied, not believing he had said that.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked him.

Stop…. it sounded in Sasha's head, but he knew he couldn't say that.

"I want you to fuck me, I enjoy it," and moaned, though rather in pain.

"I like it," he slipped his hand back into his thick hair on his back, "I'm so close, so fucking close." He grabbed Sasha's ass and pushed it against him.

Within moments it was over. Exhausted and abused, Sasha lay on the table, the remains of sperm dripping from his ass to the floor.

Bryukhanov wiped his cock and buttoned his pants again.

"Don't lay here," he ordered, smiling. "You know what I told you. Remember that," he warned him again.

Sasha rose tiredly from the table. He pulled on his trousers and left the director's office with a torn shirt with a ruined face.

He quickly returned to the dressing room at the power plant. He discreetly took on his new shirt, and just returned to his seat after a lunch break.

"Sasha, why are you so devastated?" Leonid wondered, because Sasha didnt speak almost whole shift.

Igor also noticed his face. Carefully approach him and whispered toward him: "Bryukhanov?"

Sasha looked at him in surprise, but he almost looked with tears in his eyes. He shook his head in agreement, and remained silent for the next hours.


End file.
